This specification relates to a method and apparatus for accessing a storage medium, and particularly, to a method and apparatus for managing address mapping information.
A disk drive as one of storage media contributes to a computer system operation by writing data in a storage medium or read data from the storage medium based on a command issued from a host device. Researches on various writing methods are being conducted to improve writing density of the disk drive. Also, it is required to introduce a new method for managing address mapping information with respect to a storage medium, which is appropriate for a new writing method for improving writing density.